Desiray Sturgeon
Desiray Sturgeon is a contestant from Surviving Reelfoot Lake. Desiray made her mark on the game and even though she was seen by many as a follower of Jaylen, she never received a vote against, did not win any individual or tribal immunity challenges and always voted for the person who ended up going home that tribal council. She was never in immediate danger and was known for her good social game and managed to make the final 2. She lost in a nail biter vote still getting 3 out of 8 votes and changing a few people's minds on her at final tribal council. Profile Age: 18 Hometown: Dyersburg, Tennessee Occupation: Athlete/Beauty Queen Survivor Desiray was selected to be one of the tribe's team captains and selected to be the purple buffed tribe which ended up being Kalopin. The game started quickly for her when she had to attend the first two tribal councils of the game despite winning all of the reward challenges. She got herself in a majority alliance with Daren and Jaylen though and made a very tight bond with Jaylen, which allowed her to navigate the premerge. At the merge she stayed loyal to her Kalopin group, successfully picking off 3 Copiah members despite their number disadvantage, never seeming to become a possible target. At the final 5 Jaylen and herself decided they had to break up Daren and Evan despite their loyalty, resulting in Daren going home and becoming the first Kalopin to go home after the merge. Desiray became the swing vote at the final 4, but decided to stick to her game long ally Jaylen even though he got the credit for most of the moves they made in the game. With Jaylen winning fire, she was in a position at final 3 where both castaways left would have taken her to the end. Jared won final immunity and chose to bring Desiray to the end believing that Jaylen got much more credit than Desiray did for the same moves. At final tribal council, Desiray turned heads and swung at least one vote in her favour and was close to one or two more votes which could have gave her a tie vote or a win. She was compared to CBS Survivor winner Natalie White while giving everyone the impression she was like CBS Survivor second runner-up Natalie Tenerelli before they were voted out. She was praised for playing very well despite her lack of game knowledge going into the game, and for never having received a vote while also maintaining good social standing with the jury members. Voting History Trivia * Desiray is the first runner-up in Surviving Reelfoot history. * Desiray is the first person not to quit to finish the game with 0 votes against in Surviving Reelfoot history. * Desiray is the first person to vote correctly every tribal council and reach the final tribal council in Surviving Reelfoot history. * Desiray is the first person in Surviving Reelfoot history to reach final tribal council with no individual immunity challenge wins. * Desiray is the first person in Surviving Reelfoot history to reach final tribal council with no individual or tribal immunity challenge wins. * Desiray is the first person to win an individual reward challenge in Surviving Reelfoot history when she earned a chance to clean up at a nearby hotel. * Desiray was the only person to win every single tribal and individual reward challenge in Surviving Reelfoot Lake Category:Contestants Category:Kalopin Tribe Category:S'nore Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Ups Category:Surviving Reelfoot Lake Category:Surviving Reelfoot Lake Contestants Category:Finalist Category:Female Contestants Category:Zero Votes